Segunda Oportunidad
by sweet whisper in the shadows
Summary: En este fic muestro o eso intento  desde mi punto de vista. Por que parece tan fría Tokio de Cristal. Si les gusta la pareja Serena&Darien... dudo mucho que les guste esta historia.  ONESHOT


Esta es la primera historia que escribo, y subo... Si la leen y les gusto comenten si la leen y no les gusto tambien. Toda critica constructiva es siempre bien recibida(me salio un versito). Como ya saben los personajes no son mios. Y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

Estaba todo oscuro, la luz de la Luna apenas era perceptible. De repente se ve una figura que empieza a correr a toda prisa, como si estuviera asustada, como si escapara. Sigo corriendo hasta que se detuvo en un acantilado, y empezó a hablarle a alguien que era imposible ver

-Siempre me dicen que soy inmadura, que tengo que cambiar, que ya es "hora de crecer". Sí tan solo supieran… si tan solo supieran, cuanto realmente crecí. Si realmente supieran que ya hace muchos años deje de ser esa niña tonta que todos creen conocer, esa niña tonta que todos creen que pueden manejar, controlar a sus antojos. Si tan solo supieran, cuánto dolor realmente llevo por dentro… Si tan solo supieran, cuantas cosas quisiera cambiar de mi pasado… Si tan solo entendieran, que me convertí en lo que ELLOS querían que fuera…

Aprendí…

Aprendí a mentir. Aprendí a esconderme detrás de una máscara de inocencia, y cobardía. Aprendí a esconder mis verdaderos sentimientos detrás de mis lágrimas de cocodrilo. Aprendí que, mis sueños en realidad no importan, ya que no son los que todos ellos desean, aprendí a ser ciega a su contaste frialdad; a que nunca escuche, a ser ciega a sus engaños. Todo por ellas, por el Universo. Para crear ese "mundo perfecto" esta utopía… Y ahora entiendo porque es tan fría la ciudad. No fue "un enemigo" lo que provoco que la Tierra se congelara, sino que, Sorpresa, sorpresa… fui yo la causante.

Quisiera ser capaz de volver a creer en la fuerza de los deseos, quisiera volver a creer en mí. Como lo hice cuando estabas a mi lado… Nunca te dije que tan importante fuiste, eres y serás para mí… Si supieras que lo único que me mantiene viva, que me ayuda a levantarme cada día, y continuar con este gran Teatro es que tal vez algún día vengas y cumplas tu amenaza de secuestrarme y llevarme contigo.

Lamentablemente sé que ese día no va llegar ya nunca jamás, hace uno momentos nada llego un emisario del Planeta de las Flores de Fuego… y nos informo de tu muerte.

Y de nuevo sentí a mi corazón hacerse añicos. ¿Por qué, por que tuviste que morir? ¿Fui yo quien te mato, fui yo quien hizo que tu estrella se apagara? ¿Acaso nos mate a ambos?...

Creí que ya no podía sentir más dolor, pero aún lo siento… tan presente, tan real, tan persistente. Igual que el día que te fuiste… Ese día conocí el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor,

Me dolió, realmente dolió nunca dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos cuando estaba a tu lado, si tan solo supieras cuantas veces desee que tus labios rozaran los míos, que tus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo, ser capaz de refugiarme en tus brazos, y así juntos irnos a otro mundo donde solo fuéramos tu y yo. Sin un Destino ya escrito. Y fui derrotada… y fui la mejor actriz de este teatro al fingir que no conocía tus sentimientos, al fingir que lo amaba, a ese hombre que era tan extraño para mí…

Pero ya basta, no más, ya tuve suficiente… es hora de romper estas condenadas cadenas que me atan a este lugar… Solo hay algo que necesito saber… y es si estás dispuesto a aceptarme, si deseas que estemos juntos…-

Esto fue lo último que dijo, y después guardo silencio unos momentos, esperando quizás una respuesta… De improvisto todo cambio, las negras nubes que cubrían el cielo dejaron de estar, y una suave brisa, rodeo a la joven mujer, al mismo tiempo que todo en su rostro cambio, ya era un rostro inexpresivo. Esta fue reemplazada por una bella sonrisa llena de calma y de paz. Pero tal vez el cambio más sorprendente fue el de sus ojos, que hasta momentos solo destilaban frialdad, ahora solo irradiaban amor…

Avanzo unos pasos más, y después cayó, y se escucho un sonido que hacía muchos años no se escuchaba, el sonido de una risa de pura felicidad.

Al otro día hubo un gran revuelo en los alrededores del Palacio… la Reina había desaparecido. Todos habían salido en su búsqueda. Pasaron días hasta que la encontraron… Y supusieron que había salido a caminar pero con lo oscura que había sido esa noche, no se fijo a donde la llevaron sus pasos.

Quien la encontró sin embargo no compartía esa opinión, pero tampoco, cuando fue llevado ante la presencia del Rey compartió sus sospechas… Nunca entendió porque lo hizo realmente y cuando lo pensaba, cuando recordaba la dulce sonrisa que había visto en su rostro, solo que presentía que eso era lo que la Neo Reina Serenity había deseado…

Muy lejos del Palacio y en un lugar tan desconocido como familiar se encontraron dos personas… un hombre y una mujer…

Ella de un largo cabello rubio, hermosos ojos celestes

El también de largo cabello, solo que negro azabache y también hermosos ojos azul zafiro. Se quedaron uno frente al otro mirándose, perdiéndose en sus miradas, hablando sin decir palabras. Con lentitud casi timidez empezaron a caminar hasta quedar aún más cerca. El rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos y la acerco aún más a él, tanto que era imposible decir donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, con delicadeza recorrió cada contorno de su rostro. Ella con timidez y tal vez miedo levanto sus manos hasta que estas quedaron a ambos lados del rostro de joven… Lentamente ambos fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se rozaron primero con indecisión, y sin prisa, un suave suspiro escapo de los labios de ella. Y lentamente se separan, se sonrieron un momento, y volvieron a juntar sus labios. Solo que esta vez el beso fue intenso, profundo, necesitan al abrigo de sus labios para no caer en el vacío y en el frio… Pero tienen que separarse sus pulmones gritan por la necesidad de aire.

El es el primero en abrir los ojos, y ve que sus mejillas están teñidas de un color carmesí intenso, y que el brillo de sus ojos, lo envidian hasta las estrellas. Nuevamente sus miradas se encuentran y ella le regala la sonrisa más bella que él jamás haya visto…

-Te extrañe, y mucho- le dice ella

-Yo también te extrañe a ti… Bombón, pero ahora estamos juntos-

-Si juntos, y ya no nos vamos a separar-

-Nunca… Te amo Bombón-

-Te amo Seiya-

FIN


End file.
